


What We Used To Be

by Basingstoke



Category: Hard Core Logo (1996)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-08-01
Updated: 2001-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basingstoke/pseuds/Basingstoke





	What We Used To Be

Midnight in the bone garden, and Billy digs. He imagines the vines and roots reaching down. They'd suck up the blood and marrow of the bodies, and Joe would sprout spiky black flowers like the jagged spray of his blood.

He hits the pine box--nothing but the plainest for Mr. Hookers and Taxicabs--clears it off, opens it up, coughs. He wipes his face with a dirty, bony hand.

"You're not what you used to be," he whispers to Joe, but it's okay. Joe changes with every visit. Never the same twice. It's his charm. He used to change his hair every month--mohawk, buzz cut, black, purple, blue; now he changes his whole body.

He lies down in the coffin with Joe. Billy's always secretly been happiest here next to Joe. He can push and prod Joe and it's just affection. They punch each other out of love.

"Joe, you fuck, why the fuck didn't you come with me? You'd fucking love L.A. You'd bitch your head off."

He hits Joe's chest and the sternum caves in. Billy isn't even bruised.

end.


End file.
